jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)
Joseph Yao Koffi (renamed as Justin-Trent Koffi), the infamous and most popular rapper, J-Weezy The Martian (a.k.a. Stripes, JoeySideFire (well on his YouTube channel), Joey-Welchie or just Mr. Welchie, Mr. Sense, or Dark Weezy), will be playing these characters: Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, Joseph Ross / South-Hood Rager, Upgrade, Ryan Stackinson / Backpack Man, Lawbreaker, Lequindo Johnson / Lequindo 10, Negablast, Sammy Johnson, Limosin Nizelwave, & Joseph Koffi Jr. / Joseph 10 Jr., Bunny Skypeholder / Future Bunny in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Alien Force, Secrets About Planet Earth, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. The "J" in J-Weezy is "Joey". J-Weezy has been in lots of shows, movies, music videos, and background film makings. J-Weezy The Martian's very first mixtape is called, Fast Kid Rapper, and it's first single is called: Stage Fright. J-Weezy The Martian's first album, Superhero, released with the video of the song, That Song (Stuck In My Head). The first song released from the second album was, Brother Got A Brand New DSI. He is currently in five rap groups, Monstaa' Piranhas, New Beats, Greatest Protects Greatest, MARTIAN Minaj (him with Nicki Minaj), & also one of the heads of Kid Retro. J-Weezy The Martian is playing the main characters, Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox, who are surprisingly twins from the upcoming movie, Vital Swarm. JoeySideFire is almost making J-Weezy The Martian very rich! His views are instantly rising! He will be famous this year and he has no doubt about it! JoeySideFire is the most biggest project that J-Weezy has. J-Weezy YouTube channel is actually called, "JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)", but people mostly know him as JoeySideFire. J-Weezy The Martian does a lot of songwriting not just himself but also for other artists. J-Weezy The Martian mostly writes for: B.o.B, One Republic, Maroon 5, Gym Class Heroes, Lupe Fiasco, the group he's in: Kid Retro, New Beats, Grand Protects Greatest, Drake, Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift, Chris Brown, Lil-Rip, Big Sean, Nicki Minaj, Bow Wow, Outkast, Buggz, Monsta' Piranhas, LMFAO, Far East Movement, 3OH!3, Katy Perry, Diggy, Nelly, Nelly Furtado, Trey Songz, Usher, & Mac Miller. Appearently, J-Weezy The Martian is also most known for collaborating with many people! It is almost impossible not to work with J-Weezy The Martian. J-Weezy The Martian is more of a gospel, soul, r&b, country, techno, hip-hop, indie, rap rock type of rapper and singer. J-Weezy The Martian has a multigenre personality. Biography The full Biography of J-Weezy The Martian! Early Life and further information .]] Joseph Yao Koffi was born in July 17, 1997. Joseph Koffi had attended Chillum Elementary School for about 3 years. Joseph Koffi loves watching Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Teen Wolf, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Lab Rats, Everybody Hates Chris, Pair of Kings, Ultimate Spider-Man, and etc. Joseph Koffi has an amazing talent at drawing (being an artist). Somewhere among this timeline, he switched into a different school named: Highland Elementray School where almost everybody knew him. Joseph Koffi loves to mingle with new people. Joseph has 3 older sisters, one older brother (who is older than the youngest sister), and two younger brothers (one of them is a baby), and a 1-year old nephew who's uncle is Joseph's baby brother. Joseph Koffi went though the years of students being a Star Student (a student who is awarded for working so hard). Joseph Koffi is a friendly type of person. Almost nothing is surprising to him, just some things might be awkward. Joseph got to visit fifth-grade classes during good behavior only. During the Valentine's Day program, people were asking him to dance and he did the Soulja Boy dance cause he had no idea how to start dancing. Joseph Koffi adopted the identity of "J-Weezy", after realizing how bad he can't dance. turns out years later the name: "J-Weezy" was taken by a lot of people trying to be famous on YouTube then changed his name to "J-Weezy The Martian". J-Weezy The Martian has been influenced by rappers and singers like: Usher, Trey Songz, Bruno Mars & Chris Brown but J Weezy doesn't like to cuss sayin, "Oh, i don't like to cuss in my songs...or even cuss at all. I might bleep out the cuss words that i say and actually say 'bleep' in my raps." So it clearly states that J Weezy wouldn't cuss in his life or never ever cuss for the greater good. J Weezy is rumored to be brothers with Lil-Tazz and mentioned to be cousins with Buggz. But J-Weezy thinks of Buggz as more than a cousin but a brother to him, which made J Weezy & Buggz the heads of Kid Retro. J-Weezy likes to look at dance moves like the shuffle, jerk, and cat daddy before he finishes to practice doing it. J-Weezy likes to draw which gave him a pretty much non-stop active imagination to draw his own made-up characters. J-Weezy In The Jacked 10 Metaseries Showmaking Process J-Weezy The Martian has open up with auditions to be in the Jacked 10 business, and also chose to play the main character, Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, and made a perfect role for that character. J-Weezy The Martian started off as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 in Jacked 10: The Metaseries, with the first show, Jacked Town, as an 8-year old Joseph Koffi and also carried the role of Textman, Wrenching Blur, & Rench Pal. 2012-Present: Fast Kid Rapper (J-Weezy's Mixtape) J-Weezy The Martian will open up his official 2012 summer tour, The Blow-Out Showdown Tour, and will perform his very first single, "Stage Fright", from the first official studio mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JoeySideFire (J-Weezy on his YouTube channel) J-Weezy The Martian's Youtube name, JoeySideFire, is the most greatest ego of J-Weezy The Martian. JoeySideFire joined on October 3, 2011. JoeySideFire is currently on the JoeySideStep, for the "Get Silly Freestyle" which will come soon. JoeySideFire had to redo his videos and re-upload many of them at the same time while making new videos. Videos * JoeySideFire Sings Lighters (Re-Uploaded) * Drop It Like It's Hot (JoeySideFire) * * * * How To Love (JoeySideFire) * Get Ready For The JoeySideStep! * J-Weezy (KID RETRO) Sings Mirror * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - All Of The Lights Freestyle * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - All Of The Lights Freestyle, Pt. II * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - Nerdz And Wordz (Freak & Geeks freestyle) * Rapping to Martians Vs. Goblins * J-Weezy Raps to Deadlines (We Know) * Last Day Of 2011 (Forever Rap!) * Back With The Motto (2012) * Snippet Headlines Cover (by Buggz & C3) * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - Electrical Energy * Kid Retro - Hype Man * JoeySideFire (J-Weezy) Killin' A Freestyle! * Shufflin Time (Party Rock!) * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle 2 * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle 3 * J-Weezy - When I'm Gone Freestyle (feat. Buggz) (coming soon on 2012) * New Money Freestyle (the 2012 video) Playlists * The SideFire Playlist * EpicElectrical Playlist * Maybe It Will Rain Playlist * No Genre At All Playlist * ' JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)'s Alter Egos JSF J-Weezy lives under a life of these alter egos. JoeySideFire is Justin-Trent Koffi's entertaining name. J-Weezy THE MARTIAN is Justin-Trent Koffi's actually stage name, even while being in Kid Retro. * '''Xtreme McPhilly - The rapping skater that rocks Vans & North Face. Philly Johnson renamed to Xtreme McPhilly. * Dobby Netch Sense (also known as Mister Sense) - J-Weezy alter ego of when he raps super fast or if he doesn't make sense he will say his most famous line: "I'm making it sense!!!" * James Lovrokey - The Attorney that has demon issues. * Justin-Trent Dawgg (J-Dogg) - He wears a dog-type of hand with fire on it. * Merrgin Mistriavii (Dr. Mistriavii) - When JSF J-Weezy is on his super smart inventor ways. Dr. Mistriavii is a scientist. * Broggermen Devlin Croman (a.k.a. Frankie Raww 6'8") - When JSF J-Weezy raps like Royce Da 5'9". Frankie Raww 6'8" is like the nerdy thug of J-Weezy alter egos. Broggerman created Frankie Raww 6'8" as the very first nerdy thug in existense. His most famous line: "I'm livin' that nerdy thug life!" * Adollax "Adam Drift" Summers - Adollax Summers is more of a techno DJ who renamed himself to "Adam Drift", the best designer in the world. His vision is world peace. * Dark Weezy - Dark Weezy is the villainous side of J-Weezy. He is also a rapper but in a harmful, foul-languege, evil ways. Xtreme McPhilly Xtreme McPhilly usually wears shades and usually feels cold. Vital Swarm (in all movies) coming soon... Filmography Discography Working Solo Mixtapes: * Fast Kid Rapper (2012) (.'Rec: 2011-2012) * ''Let's Make A Toast (TBA) * The Swaggin' Evolution (TBA) * Pre-Living & Speed Chasing (TBA) * Innocent Sides (TBA) * Owned, The Switch (TBA) * Micro-Static, Mr. Griff (TBA) * ''Blueberry Plus Bad Boppin' (TBA) * ''Question Edgeless (TBA) * Heart Full Of Dreams (TBA) * Fast Kid Rapper 2: The Sequel (TBA) * JoeySideFire's Mixtape (TBA) * ''Good Luck On Friday The 13th (TBA) * I'm The Real Freddie Kreuger (TBA) * Who Is James Lovrokey? (TBA) * ''The Swaggin' Evolution 2: McPhilly's Way (TBA) '''The Legendary EP's: * Hard Drive (2013) Albums: * Superhero (2012) * Megabeast Project (TBA) * Lifting Freedom (TBA) * Staying Out Cooler * Rockin' Out Tonight * An iSituation * Grinding On The Loose Cannon * Joey Weezy Vs. Dark Weezy * At My Home Again * Closer To The 10'th Rising Sun * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 2 * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 3 * West Side Drive * Green Smoke * JoeySideFire's Album * The J-Weezy Band * Twinned 4' Life * Superhero 2: Being Supportive * ''Superhero 3: Hero Vs. Villain Collaborative work Shared with Buggz * Mixtape unknown... * Kool & Krazy Ride (album:2012 or 2013) Mixtapes With B.o.B & Outkast * Based On Decision (2012) * Only Made From Description * Barbershop Was Banned Albums With B.o.B & Outkast * The Funky Tribe (2012) * Dark Radar Road (Late 2012 or 2013) Shared With Adele & Bruno Mars * Way Too Perfect For This World (album:2013) Shared With Lil-Rip * Awakward Generation (mixtape:2012) * Amazement (album:2013) Shared with Chris Brown * Irrevelant (album:2013) Shared with Beyoncé & Ludacris * Y.O.L.O.: Unfortunate Values (album:2014 or 2015) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/Beyonce/Ludacris Album (album:TBA) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/Beyonce/Ludacris Album (album:TBA) Shared with 3OH!3 * Unbelievable Rising Rockstarr Swagg (2012 or Summer 2013) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/3OH!3 Album (album:TBA) Shared with David Guetta, Usher, Trey Songz, Trevor Jackson, & Diggy * Upcoming shared album (at least 2015 or 2016) Shared with Drake, Mac Miller, & Gym Class Heroes * Obligated (2013) * Unknown New Drake/Gym Class Heroes/JoeyMarsh/Mac Miller Album * Unknown New Drake/Gym Class Heroes/JoeyMarsh/Mac Miller Album * Unknown New Drake/Gym Class Heroes/JoeyMarsh/Mac Miller Album Shared with J. Cole, Big Sean, LMFAO, One Republic, & XV * Anger Management * Unknown Big Sean/J.Cole/JoeyMarsh/LMFAO/OneRepublic/XV * Unknown Big Sean/J.Cole/JoeyMarsh/LMFAO/OneRepublic/XV Shared with Nicki Minaj as the group: Martian Minaj * Upcoming Martian Minaj Album (TBA) * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album Shared with Jennifer Hudson, John Legend, Ahmir, & Linkin Park * Upcoming shared album (TBA) As A Part of Kid Retro * Beginning Of The Best (mixtape:2012) * Unknown New Kid Retro Mixtape (TBA) * New Dimension (album:2012) * Unknown New Kid Retro Album (TBA) As A Part of Grand Protects Greatest * Unknown Grand Protects Greatest's Mixtape (TBA) * Cool Story (album:2012) As A Part of Monstaa' Piranhas * Mixtape coming soon... * Album coming soon... Gallery J-Weezy THE MARTIAN.jpg J-Weezy THE MARTIAN plays as Bunny Skypeholder.jpg J-Weezy THE MARTIAN as Joseph Dylan Koffi, the character.jpg Joey-Martian's Motto At Tru' That Studios.jpg Adele & Bruno Mars gets to meet J-Weezy THE MARTIAN.jpg Bunny Skypeholder.jpg Bunny Skypeholder crushes on Blandgat Skeldra.jpg Bunny Skypeholder chillaxes with his best friend, Drenzel Melchop.jpg Xtreme McPhilly.jpg|Philly Johnson nicknames himself, "Xtreme McPhilly", who is J-Weezy THE MARTIAN's character and alter ego. Xtreme McPhilly's attempts to dance the shuffle.jpg Ronald Danden.jpg|J-Weezy The Martian as Ronald Danden, one of the Cosmic Ship Members in the movie, Bombs Away. Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Full-Casters Category:Artists Category:Kid Retro Artists Category:BIDZ Artists Category:New Beats Artists